The Downpour
by Luciferwolf
Summary: AU! SH4 and SH: Downpour genderbent story. Multi-chaptered fic. Henrietta meets a woman named Marisa Pendleton and goes to Silent Hill with her. Unfortunately, the two get trapped in the town. Pairings inside.


**This story won't be very long, at least six or so chapters, but that's it.**

**Games: Silent Hill 4: The Room, Silent Hill: Downpour.**

**Pairings: Fem!Walter/Fem!Henry, Fem!Murphy/Male!Cunningham, one-sided Male!Eileen/Fem!Henry**

**NO FLAMMING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter.1 Return to Silent Hill<p>

Henrietta was trying to read but to no avail. Winifred had the radio on and Korn was playing, it was some song Henrietta had never heard before.

"Wini, can you please lower that?"

"No, too lazy to get up," Winifred said. Henrietta rolled her eyes and attempted to read again.

"Is this from something?"

"Actually yeah, it was made for some game or something that came out recently. The fan base was freaking out about it because it didn't fit the atmosphere of the previous ones and because of this song, but I have to say it is a pretty good song."

"Mmm…what game?"

"Quiet Mountain," Winifred said.

"Sounds peaceful," Henrietta said, combing her fingers through Winifred's hair.

"Ahahaha, you'd think so, but no."

"Why's that?"

"Well, it's like Silent Hill…in game form."

"Oh God," Henrietta blanched.

"Yeah, exactly," Winifred said. Before anything else could be said, the two were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Henrietta said as she pushed Winifred's head off her lap. Winifred watched as Henrietta got the door, peeking over the arm of the couch like a child. As soon as Henrietta opened the door she froze, Winifred just took on a 'what the hell' look. The person standing on the other side of the door looked very similar to Henrietta. Only the woman had shorter hair, she had brown eyes, her face was shaped a bit differently, and she had a scar under her right eye, though it didn't offset her looks in the least. She wore a green blouse with jeans and worn boots.

"Hello," Henrietta finally said after a moment. "You are?" The mysterious woman didn't seem to pay Henrietta any mind and peeked over her shoulder, taking in the main area of the apartment.

"My God, it really does exist," the woman said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself."

"Are you Henrietta's twin sister!" Winifred asked in all seriousness. Henrietta shot her a look as if to say 'are you stupid or something?' Winifred simmered down and just watched.

"No, I'm Marisa Pendleton."

"That name sounds familiar," Henrietta said.

"Isn't that the chick who got arrested for stealing a police cruiser and evading the police for ten hours?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"…Please leave," Henrietta said.

"Hey wait! I heard you died," Winifred said. "Some Cunningham guy said so."

"Yeah, he lied."

"Why?" Henrietta asked.

"Well, he learned the truth about some things and let me go. There is a reason I got myself arrested you know."

"Uh-huh…wait, how did you know about my apartment anyway?"

"I saw it in Silent Hill."

"YOU WHAT!" the two other women yelled.

"Ow," Marisa winced.

"Why would you go to Silent Hill?" Winifred asked.

"I didn't exactly go willingly."

"Hold on a second, you're sure it was my apartment you saw?"

"I'm a hundred percent positive."

"I need to see this," Henrietta said.

"What, are you insane!" Winifred protested.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I will be fine, right?"

"You should be, Silent Hill seemed alright after…well, those events," Marisa explained.

"Alright then, see? I'll be fine and we both know how to handle ourselves. I'll be back by tomorrow."

"Fine, if you're not I'm going after you," Winifred said.

"I'm sure you will," Henrietta kissed Winifred. "I'll be back tomorrow, bye."

"Bye," Winifred said.

* * *

><p>"This doesn't look like Silent Hill," Henrietta commented as she and Marisa arrived in the sleepy town.<p>

"This is the South Eastern part of it."

"Oh, I only visited the Northern part."

"That's nice, let's go," Marisa said. Henrietta followed the taller woman to a ladder that led to a fire escape. They both climbed the ladder, Henrietta following Marisa close behind. They entered through the window into a room.

"Oh my God, you're right. It does look like my apartment."

"Told you," Marisa said.

"How is this even possible?"

"No idea," the taller woman said.

"Though there are some things that are different. The coffee table, the side table, and the cupboards are missing." Henrietta continued to look through the apartment, taking note of the differences. "Oh, and that door at the end of the hall isn't in my apartment."

"Then why's it there?"

"Well, I think I have an idea but I don't want to talk about it," the shorter brunette said.

"Is it bad?"

"Do you think a decayed body is bad?"

"I'd say so, yes."

"Well, the blonde woman you met, the one I'm dating. She's dead. I'm dating a ghost and her decayed body was in a storeroom where that door is." Marisa looked at Henrietta strangely and opened her mouth to say something.

"…No, you know what, I've seen way to much weird shit to question that."

"Okay. Anyway, I've seen what I wanted to. We should go now," Henrietta said.

"Yeah, let's leave before your girlfriend starts worrying."

* * *

><p>"Shit, stupid piece of crap!" Marisa swore.<p>

"What's the problem?" Henrietta asked.

"Stupid car won't work," Marisa answered as she tried to start the car again. "I'm going to check the engine." She left the car and popped the hood, checking the engine to make sure nothing was wrong.

"How does it look?"

"It's perfectly fine; I don't understand why it's not working. Nothing is damaged. Try to start it." Henrietta leaned over the seat and turned the key, but the car refused to start. Marisa sighed irritably.

"Looks like we're walking," she said and slammed the hood shut. Henrietta exited the car and the two began making their long trek out of Silent Hill.

* * *

><p>Not even a half hour later as they walked through the foggy streets did Marisa feel a raindrop on her face.<p>

"Oh crap," she said as she felt more raindrops on her skin.

"What's wrong?"

"Run," the older woman ordered.

"What?"

"Run!" Marisa yelled, a turret of rain coming down as she did. The two turned their heads at the sound of footsteps, what looked like a woman with black hair wearing a hideous, brown dress came into view. As she got closer, Henrietta could see that she had a monstrous appearance.

"What the hell is that thing!"

"I'll explain later, let's go!" Marisa spun Henrietta around and shoved her into the nearest available building. She shut the doors behind them and locked them. The two were silent for a solid minute before Marisa turned to the shorter woman.

"Well, looks like we're not getting out of Silent Hill tonight," she laughed breathily.

"I thought you said it was safe, I'll kill you!"

"Wait! We just need to find a phone, I know someone who can help. Though this is Silent Hill and God only knows that the phones don't work but the freaking bank alarm does," Marisa growled.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind, we just have to wait until the rain stops."

"Perfect," Henrietta sighed.

"Let's make ourselves comfortable for the night." Marisa said as the two walked into the main part of the cinema. Neither woman could believe that they got mixed up in Silent Hill…again.

* * *

><p><strong>I just got SH: Downpour on Sunday and love it. X3 I really like Murphy, he actually bumped James out of his number 2 place on my favorite Silent Hill protagonists. Henry is still number 1. I'm not yet done with SH: Downpour, I'm only in the Monastery but I really wanted to write this and so I cheated. Thank God for Youtube. Even though I cheated it isn't going to ruin the game for me.<strong>

**Oddly enough, I can't actually picture Murphy as a woman. I can picture everyone else genderbent, just not him. Idk why. And yeah, I didn't change Murphy's outfit (the one I like a lot) besides changing it to a female version of the clothes.**** And for some reason I really like Murphy's screams...is that weird? I mean in real life I hate when people scream or are in pain, but for some reason I like Murphy's screams.**

**Oh, anyone who can guess the Korn song I mention in the beginning gets a virtual hug. I actually don't listen to Korn but I really do like the song I was referring to in this chapter. And yeah, Quiet Mountain, I couldn't think of anything else. And Murphy's name is Marisa solely for how cool Marisa sounds backwards. There's a reason for checking the name backwards btw, you'll see later. Not in this story though.**

***THINGS PAST THIS POINT MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!***

** I also laughed when Murphy first said 'what the hell,' because it sounded exactly like Henry. Someone on deviantart even agrees with me.  
>There was actually two parts where I turned off the game because I got too freaked out, the first time was when Doll ran in front of me in the library. I turned it off saying 'No! I need to sleep tonight!' Dolls scare me, though the enemy isn't that bad. The other time was in the playground of the Monastery where when I looked away from the tire swing and looked back, one of the inmates was hanging. As soon as I got an autosave I turned the game off, lol.<strong>

**The first (and only time) that Murphy died, thus far was really embarrassing. It was when I first fell down the water slide, I didn't know the bus was there so when I was trying to make him go right, it was too late. He hit his crotch on the pointy edge of the bus and died. I laughed about it but was then like "Dammit, I died." Ah, fun times.**

***YOU MAY READ NOW!***

**Well, hope you liked this little chapter. I will still be updating genderbent one shots because the timeline for the oneshots is ALL over the place. They don't go in chronological order.**

**Have a nice day~**


End file.
